European patent application EP0961775 A2, published on 23 Apr. 1998, discloses purine L-nucleoside compounds and compositions that may be used in inflammation, infections, infestations, neoplasms, and autoimmune disease. More in particular these compounds are described as being modulators of Th1 and Th2.
European patent application EP 1147108 A1, published on 27 Jul. 2000, discloses substituted nitrogen heterocyclic derivatives having immunosuppressive, antimicrobial, cytostatic, anticancer, antimitotic and antineurogenerative effects. More in particular these compounds are described as suppressors of spontaneous and mitogen activated lymphocytes and as antiviral compounds. European patent application EP1244668 A1, published on 12 Jul. 2001, discloses purine derivatives with an inhibitory effect on cyclin dependent kinases, viruses and proliferation of haematopoitic and cancer cells. More in particular the compounds are described as inhibitors of the cyclin dependent kinases that associate with type B cyclin, f.e. cdk1 and related cdks (cdk2, cdk5, cdk7 and cdk9).
European patent application EP1507780, published on 4 Dec. 2003, discloses pyrazolo-pyrimidine aniline compounds, useful as kinase inhibitors.
European application EP153976 A2, published on 4 Mar. 2004, describes 2,6,9-trisubstituted 8-azapurines as kinase inhibitors.
European patent application EP1590341 A1, published on 5 Aug. 2004, discloses pyrimidine derivatives with an inhibitory activity on cyclin-dependent kinase 4.
European patent application EP1615926 A1, published on 4 Nov. 2004, discloses purin-6-yl amino acid derivatives as anti-cancer agents.
International application WO 03/63764, published on 9 Dec. 2004, discloses 6-substituted pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-ones useful as cyclin dependent kinase inhibitors
The present invention relates to compounds, which are distinguishable from the prior art in structure, pharmacological activity, potency and selectivity.